


Hot and Cold

by Spikedluv



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian cools off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Small Fandoms Fest using the prompt Brian/Dom, sex in the garage.
> 
> Also written for angelskuuipo who won a ficlet from me and asked, “You want to try your hand at Brian/Dom? Maybe something to do with a sunset (or water, or speed, or any combination thereof)?” My answer is yes, yes I do! And I went with water. *g*
> 
> Written: June 22, 2007

Brian had both hands buried in the guts of the ‘89 Chevy El Camino he was working on, so he had to contort his body to wipe the sweat off his forehead onto the short sleeve of his black t-shirt before it dripped into his eyes. It was stifling hot inside the garage; his t-shirt was stuck to his back, and the damp weight of his jeans sagged on his hips. The only good thing he could say was that the sun wasn’t beating down on them, but even with all the windows and bay doors open, there wasn’t the slightest hint of a breeze to relieve the heat.

The moment he had the last bolt tightened, Brian pulled his hands out and wiped them onto the already greasy rag he snagged from his back pocket and immediately headed for the relief promised by the water hose outside. Brian twisted the valve and waited a few seconds until the water ran clean and cold. He held the hose to his lips and drank until he thought he might be sick. Then he bent over and raised the hose above his head, shivering with the shock of the cold water against the heat of his skin as he wet down his hair and let the water stream down over his face and neck. He stood up, shook his head like a shaggy dog, then took another drink.

Inside the garage Dom had just rolled out from under the ‘92 Cadillac he’d been working on. He wore his usual white undershirt and grey coveralls, the top pulled down, arms tied around his waist. Brian watched a bead of sweat run down the shaved pate of Dom’s skull. For a second he considered getting down on his knees and licking it off, then Dom looked up and caught him staring, water wastefully running onto the cement, puddling up and flowing off onto the hard-packed dirt, which soaked it up hungrily.

Dom grinned as if he could read Brian’s mind, but all he said was, “I’ll take some of that, if you’re not using it.”

Dom climbed to his feet -- all grace and economy of motion, he reminded Brian of a panther -- set the wrench he was using on the bench, then started towards Brian and the enticement of cold water.

“Hotter than hell, today,” Brian managed to say.

“It’s been hotter,” Dom said, just to be contrary.

“Is that right? Then you won’t mind if I finish this.” Brian bent his head, raised the hose to his lips and took another long drink.

“Don’t make me have to fuck you up, Brian.”

“What, you want some of this?” Brain canted his hips just enough to blur the issue of whether he was offering Dom a cold drink of water or a piece of himself.

Dom wasn’t fooled. He gave Brian a long, slow once over. “The water, yes. I can get some of _that_ any time,” he said. His lips curled a little at the corners and light danced in his eyes.

Brain took a step back and tried to look outraged. “You think so, huh?”

“I know so,” Dom said, and the gravel in his voice twined around Brian’s insides. “You think I don’t know what it means when you look at me like that?” Dom inclined his head towards the car he’d just climbed out from under. He smirked at Brian. “Maybe if you kept your mind on the car you’re supposed to be fixing, instead of me, you wouldn’t get so hot.”

“Somebody’s got an inflated opinion of themselves.”

“You telling me it’s not true?”

“I’m telling you that one of us needs to cool the fuck down.”

Dom took in the water dripping down Brian’s throat, wetting the neck of his t-shirt. “Looks like you already tried that.”

“Then maybe you’re the one needs cooling down.” Brian grinned as he slid his thumb to the end of the hose, covered part of the opening. He ignored Dom’s warning snarl of, “Don’t even . . . ,” and raised the hose, directing the spray at Dom’s chest.

“You’re a dead man, O’Connor,” Dom growled as he lunged for Brian.

Laughing, Brian backpedaled, but he wasn’t fast enough to elude a determined Dom. Dom grabbed the hose with one hand and Brian with the other. Brian tried to squirm away, but Dom’s grip was relentless. He reeled in Brian even as they both struggled for control of the hose. Dom pulled Brian in close until their chests were flush, their hips pressed together, and Brian nearly forgot about the hose.

“You want some of this, Bri?” Dom whispered, and then he kissed Brian before Brian had even managed to fully form his response _god yes_ in his head.

Dom slid his hand down to Brian’s ass, made sure Brian was pressed so close to him that a whisper couldn’t have gotten between them. Brian shivered as the cold wet of Dom’s tank soaked into his tee. Brian moaned as Dom deepened the kiss, slid both hands around Dom’s broad back. He groaned in protest when Dom broke off the kiss.

Dom’s eyes were full of regret, and Brian realized what it meant just a moment before Dom pushed the end of the hose down the back of Brian’s jeans. Brian yelped as cold water rushed over his ass, filled the denim until his balls were swimming in it. He swore and struggled against Dom’s grip. When he got loose he knew it was only because Dom let him go.

“I can’t believe you fucking _did_ that!”

Dom was unfazed. “Cooled you off, didn’t it?”

“Asshole,” Brian muttered as he tried to pull his sodden jeans away from his shriveled up nuts.

Dom chuckled as he turned off the water and wound the hose. “I’d finish what we started, but Carla will be here to pick up the car in a few minutes, and I still need to take it for a test drive."

“In your dreams,” Brian shot back. He tugged on his jeans as Dom slid into the Caddy, started it, and backed it out of the garage. Clammy jeans clung to his skin as Brian walked back over to the El Camino, and Brian just knew they were gonna chafe. “Son of a bitch.”

*~*~*

  
Dom slapped Brian’s ass with a ‘splat’ that stung through the wet denim.

Brian didn’t lift his head as he concentrated on the hose he was reconnecting. “Do that again and I’ll remove your hand at the elbow.”

“Does that mean you’re still mad at a me?”

Brian snorted.

Dom said, “Carla thinks we’ve had a lovers quarrel,” which made Brian smile into the engine.

Brian had raised his head from the internal workings of the El Camino just long enough to greet Carla and her mother when they came to pick up the Caddy, but he’d returned to his work while Dom took care of explaining the service he’d performed and billing out the job.

“Did you tell her you tried to freeze my balls off?”

“It wasn’t that cold,” Dom protested. “Besides, I would have thought it’d be refreshing to work in wet jeans in this heat.”

“You’d think that, right?” Brian came out from under the hood and stood up. “I’ve got one word for you, Dominic. Chafing.”

Dom’s lips twitched.

“And it’s not fucking funny.”

“Let me make it up to you.”

Brian went over to the bench and wiped off his tools with a clean, dry rag. “Oh, you’re going to make it up to me. Starting with dinner, which you will be cooking. Then maybe a nice, long massage, which you will be administering.” Brian replaced his tools in the toolbox.

“You want me to kiss your ass while I’m at it?”

Brian looked over his shoulder at Dom, who was resting his own ass against the El Camino, and considered that. “Yes, actually, I do.” He walked around Dom and carefully let down the hood.

Dom snagged an arm around Brian’s waist and pulled him between his legs. “Dinner sounds good, and so does the massage, but I thought we’d start with something different.”

“Like what?” Brian asked, trying to sound aloof, even though his body was already yearning for Dom’s touch.

“I thought we’d start with getting you out of these jeans,” Dom said, his breath tickling Brian’s neck. Dom slid a hand over Brian’s ass, gave him . . . gave his jeans . . . a clarifying squeeze.

“Actually, I’ve gotten used to them and they’re quite comfortable,” Brian said, compelled to give Dom a hard time.

Dom, of course, ignored him. “And I should probably perform an examination, make sure the chafing didn’t damage any . . . important bits.” Dom’s hand slid around Brian’s hip and Brian bit his lip so he wouldn’t whimper.

“I was thinking a hot shower would . . . .”

Dom turned them around so Brian was pressed against the side of the car. He ripped open the button at Brian’s waistband, then maneuvered the zipper down. Brian had just enough brain function left to be thankful the zipper hadn’t rusted in the heat. Dom pushed Brian’s jeans down his hips and slid to his knees. As heated air rushed over his cold skin, Brian remembered where they were.

“Whoa, Dom, wait!”

Dom tipped his head back and waited for Brian to continue.

“Someone could come in.”

“Who’d be out in this heat?” Dom countered, and pulled Brian’s jeans down to his knees.

“What? I thought you said it wasn’t that bad!”

“Are you kidding me? It’s hotter than hell out there today,” Dom said, then closed his mouth over Brian.

Brian moaned, his desire to smack Dom upside the back of the head short-lived as he gave into the pleasure of Dom’s suckling. He cupped both sides of Dom’s head with his hands, rubbed his palms over the slick, smooth skin as his cock swelled in the almost-too-much-to-bear heat of Dom’s mouth.

Dom slid his hands up Brian’s thighs, around to cup his ass. Dom lifted off Brian’s cock long enough to say, “Christ, Brian, your skin is freezing!” before bending down and taking Brian back in.

This time Brian did slap the back of Dom’s head. “I told you that water was freezing!” His complaint cut off when Dom slipped a hand between Brian’s thighs and cupped his balls, pressed his fingers against the smooth strip of skin behind them. Brian’s release built in his balls, sent tingles of sweet torment to tease the base of his spine. “Jesus, Dom, Jesus, please, just . . . .”

Dom raised his eyes to Brian’s, and Brian heard Dom in his head, saying, “You want some of this?” Brian swore as his entire body stiffened and white lights went off behind his eyes. Fuck, he thought, fuck, yes, as he came down Dom’s throat.

Dom suckled him gently, easing him down from his orgasm. Brian stroked his hands over Dom’s skull, rhythmic, soothing, though he wasn’t sure which of them he was trying to soothe. He pulled out of Dom’s mouth, used Dom’s shoulders for support as he went down to his own knees. Brian cupped both sides of Dom’s face and kissed him.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah?”

Brian shivered. Dom’s voice did things to him he’d never admit. Well, never more than once. “Yeah. But I’m still holding you to dinner and a massage.”

“My pleasure,” Dom said, and then he slapped Brian’s cold ass.

Which stung like a _bitch_! “Ow! Fuck, Dom!”

Dom hauled them both to their feet, rearranged himself in his jeans. “Let’s close up and get out of here. Unless you want to finish up here.”

Dom looked a little bit hopeful, but Brian remembered the last time Dom had fucked him over the hood of the El Camino. “I am not washing and polishing the car again,” he said, and pulled up his wet jeans.

The last thing Brian heard as he pulled the car out of the garage so Dom could close the bay doors and lock up was Dom’s laughter. It tickled along Brian’s spine and he was half hard again before Dom slid into the car next to him. As he pulled out of the dirt parking lot and onto the hard-packed dirt road, Brian thought that maybe he might pull off into one of the several secluded spots they’d discovered since moving down here. Brian smiled to himself in anticipation.

“What are you grinning about?”

Brian’s smile grew. “Nothing.” He just hoped the blanket was still in the backseat, and that there was still lube in the glove box.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sori1773 who only mocks me a little bit for giving in to the hotness of Vin Diesel and Paul Walker, who are, like, hotnessn when combined. *g*


End file.
